Runaway love
by Serenity Lockheart
Summary: When Sakura finds out that her father want her to go to the king's castle and be one of the prince's fiances she swear to herself that she will do whatever she can not to become his wife. But will she resist the prince when she'll see him or Sakura will fall at his feet like the other girls do? - SasuSaku NaruHina InoShika NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

**Falling from my paradise**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_One day, I will melt all the gold on earth__  
__And make a wonderful key with it all__  
__This special key of incredible worth__  
__Will fit well to unlock your heart and soul_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

When someone usually gives you bad news they try to be gentle and say it in a way that it won't mess you up, they would say it as nice as possible so that when realization hits you, your world won't come crushing down, but that was not the case with my father. He thought that if he would tell them fast and cold it won't affect you and you would just accept them because he told you so, because he had power and for him power meant more than family. Anyway, that's just what I thought but today I realized that he couldn't care less if you are hurt or not when you hear the bad news. I realized that he give you the bad news the way he does just because he wants to, just because he can and then he tell you lo leave just because he doesn't want to waste time with your stupid begs and tears. But if he thought I was going to accept that, he was most likely insane.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The valley of Erye; The Haruno Castle; 5 hours before **

A lady was walking peacefully in the big garden of red and white roses enjoying the beautiful day. Her long beautiful pink curly hair was bouncing up and down as she was heading to the only bush of blue roses. She always liked them more than the other ones. Maybe because they were the only blue ones, but she doubted that that was the reason. When her brother asked her why she liked them the most she told him that she liked them because they looked so fragile yet powerful and the blue color of these flower always made her feel instantly better.

As she sat down beside the roses risking to dirt her beautiful dark-pink dress she saw Mivasa coming her way. Her servant seemed really hurried. The sitting lady watched her with her beautiful green eyes as she fell but she raised immediately and in less than a second she was there, in front of her, panting hard.

"Lady Sakura, your father want to speak with you immediately. He said to get you to him as soon as possible." Said Mivasa when she regained her breath.

Sakura got up and followed Mivasa. She knew that when her father sent someone to get her it meant ad news. When he wanted to talk to her he would usually come to get her himself. Sakura and Mivasa were walking now beside her mother chamber and Sakura stopped when she heard her mother crying. Leaving the formalities aside she opened the door and went in and Mivasa wanted to follow her but Sakura turned and gave her a look that was saying 'Stay here' and then enter the room locking the door behind her.

She saw her mother crying with her head on the bed and her body on the floor. As soon as her mother sensed her presence she turned around in shock and looked at her with pitiful eyes.

"What happened mom? Stop crying." Said Sakura gently as she started patting her mother's back.

"I'm sorry. I tried to convince him not to but he just insisted. I'm so sorry dear. There's nothing I can do." She said trying to hold back her tears for a moment but failing lamentably.

"Tried to convince him to what? Mom, what are you talking about?" asked Sakura confused.

"Your father, he – " but she didn't get to finish her phrase because she was interrupted by her father's loud voice coming from the door.

"Sakura open the door now. I have to talk to you." He said in a demanding tone that made Sakura shiver.

Sakura raised from the floor looking at her mother just one more time before opening the door just to see no one there. Her father has probably already left in his working room. The pink-haired girl looked once more at her mom and decided to go to her father to see what this is all about. Even though her mind told her to go to her father to clarify the things her body was telling her to run as fast as possible in the opposite direction, to the castle doors and leave The valley of Erye as soon as she could. She could fell how her blood was suddenly boiling and her heart was beating so hard that in the next moment could pop out of her chest and fall on the floor. Her feet were trembling and her fits were grabbing hard on her velvet dress. She reached the door to her father's office and stopped for a moment to make sure that the fear that was now present in her body couldn't show. Sakura took a deep breath and knocked. The response was almost immediate.

"Enter." Said a cold voice behind those closed doors.

Hesitantly Sakura opened the doors and then entered the room, closing them back behind her back.

"You wanted to see me father?" Sakura asked looking him right in the eyes. She knew he didn't like it when someone was looking him in the eyes. It was a sign on disrespect and especially for a high-ranked lady like Sakura. But she wanted him to know that even though she was scared she was angry. And she wanted her father to see that, to know that.

"I will be short. Sakura, tomorrow you are leaving for the King's Landing, because from tomorrow you will be one of the prince's fiancé.

What. The. Hell. Those were the words the words that were all over Sakura's face. Even though she was too shocked to say something, in her subconscious she knew what her father was talking about. One of the fiancés. That was what her father told her. Every time a prince was going to become king he had to first find a wife and to be easier for him, the highest clans would send their daughters for the prince. After spending an amount of time with them, and trying them, if they were good to satisfy his needs he would choose his wife. But Sakura didn't want that. She didn't want to be one of the prince's slut, because that's how they named the girls if they weren't chose, she didn't want to be with him. What it hurt her the most was that her father wasn't compelled to sent her. They sent their daughters only if they wanted to, but despite that, he chose to sent her there, away from her family, friends and all the people she loved.

"You…you can't. You can't do that." She said after she found the strength to talk again. She could feel hot tears gathering in her eyes but she wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of her father.

"The decision has already been make and there is no turning back now. The king already know about you and was very happy that you would be there too." Her father said not even looking at her. He didn't even had the decency to look at her when he was talking.

Sakura glared at him and then leaved the room slamming the door. She needed to get out of there before she started to cry. She ran quickly to her room and after she locked the door she left the hot tears to fall from her beautiful eyes.

* * *

**The King's Landing; present **

I had no choice but to come. But just because I lost one battle it doesn't meant I lost the war. If my father forced me to be one of his fiancé I would be because I have no choice, but he can't force the prince to take me as his bride and I will personally take care of it.

I, Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno clan, swear on everything that I love that I will try my best not to become the prince's wife.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Here it is. I had this story in mind for awhile now and today I decided to write the first chapter. English is not my first language and I'm sure you will find mistakes. For that, please forgive me. Tell me if you like it and tell if I should continue it. Also, I would appreciate if you could tell me what you think about my writing style cause I tried to change it a bit lately. R&R ^.^. Love – Serenity L.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Playing with the devil **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tunnel vision had him locked on in my sight _

_On a mission, for position by the end of the night _

_It's like a prey, playin' games with the hunter _

_You better run boy, time to surrender_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I arrived yesterday at the castle but I haven't seen the prince yet. I was told that he was gone hunting with his friend to celebrate his 19th birthday. But, maybe it was better that way. For all I care he could stay in the woods and not come back at all, then I would be free again. Being alone yesterday, I had a lot of time to think how I could get away from this mess. Obviously I couldn't run away because my father warned them about me and told them that I might try to escape so there were guard everywhere. There were guards at my chamber's doors and when I would want to leave my room they would follow me as well. Last night, when I wanted to wash myself, some guards stayed at my bathroom door and knock once at five minutes to make sure that I wouldn't try to run. I mean, I know I'm desperate but I was on the fifth floor, how could I run even if I wanted to? So the run part was out of the question. The next thing that run into my mind was to pay someone to kidnap me but I chase that thought quick because that was running too, somehow, but even if I did that, where would I go? What would I do without money and all my things? And at last was the only option that I could afford to try and might actually work – the bitchy attitude. If I acted like a spoiled brat and be a real bitch in the prince's presence then he would banish me from the castle and that meant that I could be his wife-to-be anymore and I was free and that actually seemed and one of the most logical things to do – in my mind at least. So after I weighted my options carefully I decided that the last one would be the best one to try. I mean what could I lose. My father – my oh, so dear father that I loved so much – already practically sold me and made me lose all my pride. Money? They never meant such an important thing to me so I could live without them too. Well at least without a part of them because I still needed money to buy some food. So, after all I didn't had anything to lose so it would be ok. But, if I still want my plan to work I'm going to have to get off from the bad that – even though I didn't wanted to admit it – was so soft and warm, better than my own from my house. I got to say that even though I felt treated like a company animal because I was some kind of offering that was either going to like a queen if it's chosen or like a low being if she was not, I got to say that they offered me good conditions. Like the room I was into. I was a big room, very beautiful decorated, with big windows and a huge bed.

I got up on my feet and decided that I could take the morning bath by myself so I didn't have to call my servants to do it for me. Actually I never liked it – I still can't understand how can people like when others wash the, when they touch they bare skin, I just felt like I was being violated and felt some kind of pity for my servants because they had to help me do something I could do by myself – so I tried to was by myself as often as I could.

I entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water. As the bath tub was filling I undressed and looked in the mirror. I looked a little at my slim body and then turned to see myself from every angle. I didn't looked bad for a seventeen years old girl. I mean I was slim and tall and had all the right curves in all the right places. Despite that fact, I still felt a little shy about showing my body to anyone, even if they were women. After I finished looking at my body in the mirror I turned around and see that the bath tub was almost full. Perfect. I turned off the water and stepped into the bath tub. The hot water felt so good but at the same time a little painful cause it was too hot but that didn't bother me. Actually that pain felt so good that I wanted it to last more. Ever since when I was little I really liked the hot places. I liked the summer. I liked the fire. I liked everything that was hot. Every time I felt the heat entering my body I felt good, it felt like home. I didn't know why but I really didn't care. I let my body sunk in the boiling water wetting my hair and sunk my head too. I stood there for some moments with my eyes open under the water. Everything was different from here. There ceiling looked so much bigger and deformed. I stood there with my eyes wide open thinking of all my troubles until I heard a knock on the door and was soon by a male voice.

"Miss, are you there?" asked the voice. I didn't know who the soldier was because I didn't bother to memorize their names since my father always changed my guards. I didn't bothered to answer him. I didn't want to answer him. But he insisted.

"Miss, if you don't answer we will come in." Again. I didn't answer him.

"Miss, this is the last warning." I didn't want to answer him. I didn't want to do anything. I did not want to be in this dammed place but unfortunately I had no choice. I raised my head from under the water and answered him.

"Where else could I be?" I asked in a bitter and sarcastic tone. Hearing that, they did not enter and stayed at the doors.

I wanted to sink down again but I didn't. The water was not hot anymore. It was only warm so I raised and stepped on the cold floor and went to take a towel. I dried myself with the towel and then put on a black velvet bathing robe and went into my bed room. As soon as I was in the room the guards got out and left me alone but not for long because before I was even able to undress my servants walked in. they prepared a long white dress with long large sleeves that were cut so my arms were free so basically the material that my sleeves were made of was hanging because my arms were free. The dress had a generous cleavage. On my belly was some kind of model made of gold. The dress was really beautiful but I didn't really wanted to wear white because it was looking too much as a weeding dress, but I had no choice. The day before I was informed that we had to wear white on our first meeting with the prince. I put on the dress along with some black lingerie. They gave me some golden-colored flats that I put on. I think that it would matter if I was using shoes or not because the dress was so long that you could not see the shoes. After that I sat down and let my ladies to do my hair. They didn't do much thou. My hair was long and I had big curls at the end so my hair was perfectly stylized even when I didn't arrange it. All they did was to take one strand of hair from each side of my head and caught them at the back of my hair with a golden pin in form of a flower. They wanted to put on some make-up as well but I stopped them because my face was smooth and white and I had a bit if red in my cheeks so I didn't need make-up. My eyelashes were thick and long and my lips were red so I didn't need lipstick as well.

After I finished with my look I stood up and headed to the door. I didn't expect anyone to be there, beside my guards of course but I was wrong because in front of my door stood a tall boy with brown hair and some red signs on his cheeks. He was wearing an armor and had his hand on his sword. As soon as he saw me he raised his head and straightened his back and after that he did a low bow.

"I'm the Golden Armors captain, Kiba Inuzuka. I will be accompanying you to the prince's chamber where you will meet the prince and the other girls." He said in a kind tone but I said nothing back and just followed him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

As we walked on the corridors that were leading to the prince's chamber I couldn't help but wonder what kind of people were living here. Everything looked so rich. Of course, my home was rich too, actually I dare to say a bit richer because The valley of Erye was called The Land of Sapphires too because in my landing there were precious stones everywhere so in my home we had rubies and other gems on the walls, but this looked so different. The walls, well not all of them, were made of gold and there were gems everywhere. It's like they wanted everyone to know that they had power and money.

"Tell me, Lady Haruno" I heard a voice interrupting my thoughts, "what made you to accept to be one of the candidates for the prince?" asked Captain Kiba.

"Unfortunately, not everyone has a choice when it comes to their life and I seem to be one of those persons that have to do what others say." I answered coldly.

"So you say that if you had a choice you would refuse the offer." It wasn't a question. It was a statement but I decided to answer it anyway.

"Yes."

"I see." He said lost in his thoughts.

"Tell me, if you don't mind, what are the Golden Armors?" I asked the question that was filling my mind for some time.

"They are some kind of royal guards, but we work for who pay us. For example, we work for the king now, but if someone would hire us we would work for them." Explained the tall man beside me.

I wanted to ask another question but I didn't had time as we already reached the prince's chamber. I didn't know why but I had a feeling that I was going to hate this. I watched how the door opened and revealed a bunch of people but what stood up the most was a raven haired boy with onyx eyes that stood on a couch alone.

I entered the room and went to stay right beside a red haired girl. We were standing up in front of the one that I assumed was the prince – the raven haired boy – and his friends I think because they were staying down so casually on the other two couches facing us. My eyes were ripped from the people in front of me when I heard a harsh voice and I turned to see a man with a paper in hand. I assume he was the one that was going to introduce every one.

He took a step forward and then started to speak.

"We gathered here today so that the prince, his royal highness Sasuke Uchiha, could meet his concubines. Your majesty, he said looking at the prince this is Yara Dravigon, Lady of Falling Waters, he said as he pointed at a tall girl with long brown hair – she was pretty but to say beautiful, the word did not match her very much. Next is Amalia Crinver, Lady of Riverrun, and this time you could call the girl beautiful and be sure it fitted her. Josephine Loriande, Lady of the Healing Lands – the girl was beautiful with short blond hair and black eyes. Karin Redvine, Lady of Redland, he said pointing at a tall girl with long red hair and red eyes. And the last is Sakura Haruno, Lady of The valley of Erye", he said pointing at me and I suddenly started to feel nervous as I felt all the eyes in the room looking at me but I kept my calm.

After the presentations were done we all bowed a little and after that the man that made the announce left the room leaving us with the prince and his friends that even though I've never seen them I recognize them.

The prince looked at us and them made a sign for us to stay on the big free couch in front of them. We sat down obediently, because that is how we were supposed to do.

"I think you all know who I am" said the prince nonchalantly "But I'm forced to get to know you. So why don't you start telling me about yourself and how do you feel about this marriage?" he asked taking a sip from his red wine.

"My name is Yara and I like a lot of things and also dislike a lot of things and person. Usually I'm a cheerful person and I like to train with my brothers sometime. I am eighteen and I am really excited about this marriage. I am an Alpha Demon. I truly hope I will be the one who will steal your heart." She said smiling brightly but the prince only nodded and looked at the next girl.

"My name Amalia, I am eighteen and I don't hate anything in particular. I like doing all kind of exercises that would help me protect myself if necessary but I'm not really pro for fighting. I am an Amazon. I hope that we will get along." As he did with the other girl he just nodded and turned to the next one.

"I'm Josephine, I am nineteen and I am a really caring person. I like everything and I love helping people. I am a healer and I sincerely hope we can all be friends." He didn't even get to node because the next girl interrupted him.

"I am Karin, I'm nineteen and I hate a lot of things and like a few. I am good in _everything_ that I do and I am a Kitsune. I am sure we will _get along_." She said emphasizing some words and I truly didn't want to know what was she thinking about when she did it.

After that they all looked at me and I realized that I had no choice than to speak about myself too.

"My name is Sakura, I'm seventeen and I don't really hate anything and through the things I like are the blue roses. I don't know if is fortunately or unfortunately but I'm just a human. I don't really have any thoughts about this marriage (oh, how she was lying) but I hope you will make the right choice." I said trying to maintain an indifferent expression and soon after I stopped talking I realized that everyone was looking at me with big eyes.

"Thank you, now you are all excused. You can leave." Said the prince looking at me and I couldn't help but observe the smirk on his face.

After hearing that I got up and followed the other girls out of the room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Do you really think she is a human?" asked Naruto curiously

"If she is then you can't marry her." Said Shikamaru indifferent.

"I think she is a bit weird." Said Ino thoughtfully.

"She's not." Said Sasuke smirking at his friends.

"How do you know that?" asked Neji.

"My father took care that the ones that were choose wouldn't be human."

"Then what is she?" asked TenTen.

"I don't know yet. My father knows but don't want to tell me but he seemed really satisfied when he hard she would be here." He said this time his face stern.

**A/N: Alpha Demon :** **An****Alpha****is the progenitor of a line of supernatural beings - AKA: The original monster. According to lore they have a connection with all their "offspring" which allows the Alpha to locate them. Unlike their lower counterparts, the Alpha are stronger and more resistant to anything thrown at them that would normally at least hurt their "offspring". They originate from the Mother of All.**

**Amazon: The****Amazons****are an all-female race of near-human creatures. They are a tribe of warrior women who had no need for males, except for reproduction. They made a deal with Harmonia to save them from extinction, and she made them more than human, turning them into monsters. Tradition is very important to them, after mating, the child is created, must kill their father as a sign of initiation, they do this by first cutting off his limbs, and carving a symbol into there chest, before killing them.****Powers & Abilities:****  
**** Superhuman Strength****  
**** Superhuman speed**

**Kitsune: A****Kitsune****is a monster that, in appearance, looks very similar to werewolves. Kitsune's seem to be very rare and uncommon. They feed on a certain part of the brain to live, and without it, they will die. Kistunes looks like a regular human being but have the ability to partially shapeshift themselves into animal-like qualities. A Kitsune's primary weapon is their claws; they can extend claws from their finger tips upon demand. And, if they are feeding or attacking, their eyeballs turn yellow and fox-like while the pupils narrow. All in all they take on a very similar appearance a werewolf does.****Powers & Abilities:****  
**** Enhanced Strength****  
**** Claws **** Speed**

**Healer: A person who heals others and has the gist of immortality.**

**So, here are the explanation for the races that I used in this chapter. So, to clarify any misunderstandings, Sasuke is not a player, I meant that's how they were supposed to choose their wives. I'm really excited to write the next chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes that you will find and especially for the tenses cause I know I suck at them. I look forward for you opinions and thank you for the reviews on the first chapter. R&R .. Love – Serenity L.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Lost memories, old friend **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_You know you live to break me,_

_Don't deny, I'm your sweet sacrifice_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

I haven't been here for too long but if I'm sure of one thing is that the prince and his friends like to make themselves waited. Me and the other four girls have been waiting in fro of the caste for at least twenty minutes. Today we were suppose to go hunting with the prince and his friends and have lunch in the forest. I didn't quite understand why they liked so much to go in the White Forest. From what I heard they were going there three times a week. Sometime for hunting, sometime for lunch but as far as it concerned me it was the same thing.

Outside was hot as hell but I didn't mind in at all, actually it would be better if it was a little hotter. I was staying beside my white horse watching the other girl how they were sitting on their horses and were using fans to help them chill a little.

As I was standing there and taking in my surroundings I failed to notice Josephine approaching me on her horse. As I turned around I was face to face with her black horse and she giggled a little.

"Why don't you climb on your horse so we can speak?" she asked nicely.

I smiled at the kind girl and climbed on my white horse.

"I am Josephine. I know that you probably know from yesterday but I still felt the need to introduce myself to you. I hope we can be really good friends." She said extending gracefully a thin hand.

"I'm Sakura." I said repeating her gesture. "I too hope we'll get along, especially when I didn't came here to make enemies." I said giving her a small smile.

"Event though you say that you know we are bond to be like that." She said with a sad expression.

"Not necessarily. It all depends on your actions. You know what they say. You finds true friends where you are expecting the less." I said hoping to make her smile again and I apparently succeeded.

"Well, one thing is sure." She said smiling. "We'll certainly not be able to befriend with lady Karin." She said as we both took a glance at the red haired girl who was wearing a really revealing dress.

"I don't know about you but I certainly wouldn't use the word 'lady' to describe her." I said as we both started to laugh a little.

"Enjoying yourselves ladies?" I heard a cheerful voice behind me and I turned my head to look at the blond haired boy that I've seen the day before when we were introduced to the prince.

Even though he haven't been introduced yesterday I already know who he was. If I know correctly he is Uzumaki Naruto. I've heard the name Uzumaki so many times that I already knew more about his family than he probably did.

"Seems like we do, lord Uzumaki." I said forcing a smile to my face. I personally didn't hold any grudge on him but there was something about him that made my heart throb but I didn't know why.

I didn't know why but my action seemed to sadden him a little as his smile fade and he looked at me with painful eyes. As I wanted to apologies I saw the prince and the others coming.

**.**

**.**

**.**

As we were slowly riding to the forest I remained the last one. I sincerely didn't want to go there. Not because I didn't like the nature, it's just that today I didn't feel like it. At last not now. With every meter that we were advancing I couldn't help but think of the pain in lord Uzumaki's eyes when I answer him in a bitter way. I was mad at me. seems like I forgot that the one I should be mean with is the prince and not his friends that seemed a really nice guy and if the given situation would be different I think we would be really good friends.

Lost in my thought I didn't observe him approaching me but as soon as I saw him I immediately thought to apology but I stopped when I saw the concern in his eyes. He came next to me and slowed down a little and I did the same till we were far enough so that the others wouldn't hear what we were talking. Personally I didn't know what we were talking cause he said nothing so I decided to take the initiative to start the conversation but he was faster.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, I kept your secret. No one knows who you truly are." He said not looking at me but at the ground.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked confused.

"You still don't remember me do you?" he asked obviously sad.

"I don't know what are you talking about."

"I know. I know you don't remember but I will wait till you do. You have to!" he said almost desperate.

"What are you saying?"

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't know, so I'll just wait until you remember. I know that you probably think that yesterday was the first time we met but it wasn't and deep down I know you feel it. Just try to remember, for me, please." He begged and I looked at him and almost regretted it when I saw the look on his face. With that being said he went ahead of me next to the prince.

Even though I didn't know what he was talking about I couldn't help the guilty feeling that took over and my head started to hurt so bad that I almost wanted to cut it off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a long ride but we finally arrived and I had to say that I was a little surprise when I saw that the servants from the castle were already here and they already set a big table with chairs for us all and glasses on the big table. One of the servants was preparing our meal while the others were preparing something that I assumed was going to be use for the hunt.

After we go there we all got down from our horses and went to sit.

"We are going to go hunting." Said prince Sasuke. "And you girls are going to stay here and befriend." He continue it with a smug grin on his face.

God I just wanted to rip it from his face and jump on it till it was dust. And then I would take his eyes out and fed the – Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with me. how can I think something like this. If someone know what I was thinking just now he would tell the prince and he would cut my head off.

I raise my head and looked at the prince and then observe the heir of the Nara family smirking at me. then suddenly I heard his voice in my head.

"That's not how a lady should think." Said the voice and I looked at his shaking his head.

What the hell was that? Am I going crazy?

"No, no you're not. I just can read your mind." He said in a sarcastically tone and I looked at him in disbelieve. "And boy, you have some macabre thoughts. Have you killed someone before?"

No. Why would I want to do such a brutal gesture?

"You say that but I bet that if you had a knife you would have Sasuke's head."

Oh god. Don't tell him.

"It's ok. Many people want his head but I was a bit surprised to see that you think like that. You didn't seemed like the killer type. I won't tell as long as you behave." I heard him saying and I couldn't help but get angry.

You won't tell if you won't be alive so watch it. Now get out of my head before I make you to.

"Little miss – " but he didn't get to finish his phrase as my inner kicked him out.

_You should have kicked him earlier. His voice in your head made me sick. _Said my inner and I couldn't help but grin and then look at him who was staring at me with disbelieve.

"Interesting." He said aloud and all the heads turned to him.

"What?" asked the prince.

"Nothing, just talking to…" and then I felt a sudden fear that he was going to tell on me. "… myself." He finish and I could see him cautiously grinning at me.

I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding.

"I want to come to hunting with you too your majesty." I heard Yara saying.

"I don't think it's a proper place for a lady." He replied.

"Don't worry your highness, I am used to hunting. I used to go to my brother every time."

"Then I suppose it's ok." He answered a little unsure.

"In this case I'll come too, your highness." Said Josephine." In case she or anyone else needs healing."

This time the prince didn't oppose it and just nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll come too." Said Karin.

"Me too." Said Amalia.

"Is there any chances to oppose you ladies?" asked Kiba who has come as well.

At that the girls starter giggling and shook their heads in response. And then the they looked at me with a questioning face.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really fond on violence. But I hope you have fun." At that I heart Shikamaru laughing a little and now I really would wish to cut someone's head but not the prince's

**.**

**.**

**.**

After they organized they all left for hunting leaving me with the three girls.

There was an awkward silence at first but then the blond one broke the silence.

"It would be really hard to stay away from the whole violence thing living with a vampire." She said looking at me.

"A what?" I asked in disbelieve

"Oh, you didn't know that Sasuke is a vampire?"

"Obviously not."

"You'll get used to it. The boys don't tell us a lot of things." She said smiling.

"Ino, where are your manners?" asked the brunette one.

"Oh, you're right. My bad. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ino Yamanaka. But please call me Ino. I'm Shikamaru's wife." And at that my face almost fell off.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. Please call me Hinata. I am Naruto's wife." Said the girl with dark blue hair blushing. How cute. They really fit.

"I'm TenTen Hirotoshi. Call me TenTen. I'm Neji's wife." Said the last one smiling.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Call me Sakura and lets hope I won't be anybody's wife." I said smiling and they started laughing.

"You're like the first girl that I know and hates Sasuke." Said TenTen.

"I don't know him very well but every time I see that smug grin on his face I can't help but get angry."

"Sakura, you are pretty cool. I hope that we'll be friends." Said Ino.

"Oh, thank you very much. I'm not told that very often." I said and they caught the sarcasm in my tone and started laughing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

There has been a long time since they left and they showed no sign of getting back. It was already night and me TenTen, Hinata and Ino already ate.

"Maybe they are cheating on us." Said Ino very angry.

"Ino calm down, I'm sure it's not the case." I said trying to reassure her.

She stood up and walked beside the fire and we all followed her. She took off her ring and hold it in her hands. In a second we all were beside her to be sure she wouldn't to anything stupid.

"Ino, don't be like this. You know Shikamaru would never do this to you. Put the ring back." Said TenTen.

Ino looked at her for a second then tried to put the ring back on her finger but she dropped it in the fire.

"Oh no. my ring." She said tears dropping from her eyes.

"Calm down, I'm sure he will understand." Said Hinata but she kept crying and I just couldn't help but want to help her.

In the next moment I did something that I never thought I would. It was like I was in a trans and I couldn't control my body but at the same time it was weird because I wasn't afraid at all.

I approached the fire and bent down. I put my hand in the fire and started to search for the ring. I could hear the girl beside me calling my name and telling me to stop but I didn't listen to them. After what seemed to be like five minutes I found the ring and took my hand out of the burning fire. I looked at my hand and my eyes widened in horror when I saw that there was no burnt, no scar no nothing. My hand wasn't even red. It was like I didn't even put my hand in a fire. I extended my hand with the ring in my palm in Ino's direction that was looking at me in shock. I looked at Hinata and TenTen and they were looking in the same way. I didn't have a mirror at me but if I did I'm sure that my expression was far worse than theirs.

Ino came closer to take the ring but when she touched it she immediately withdrew her had in pain.

"Ahh, it burns." She said holding her hand.

I was still in shock when I started to walk towards the table and sat down. The girls quickly followed me and sat down around me. I let the ring to fall on the table so that it could chill out.

"Sakura are you ok?" I heard Hinata asking and just then I realized that I was staring at my hand with wide eyes.

I raised my head, my expression not changing and I saw that they were looking at me worried and a bit shocked. And then I voiced the only thing that came in my mind.

"Don't tell, please!" I said looking at them in a ' I beg you' way.

They all nodded in response and I let out the sigh I was holding. After that Ino took her ring and put it back on her finger. Just as she did I could hear horses approaching us. I turned at them and made a last 'shhh' sign before the prince and the others came back.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, that's it. I thank you guys because you were really supportive. I made Sasuke a vampire because everyone likes vampires including me. I don't really know why but I think it's just because everyone like the idea of immortality. If you don't like it you just have to tell me and I can rewrite the chapter and make him something else but I thought that a vampire fitted him the best because of his sharingan. I'm sorry for the mistakes you are going to find because I'm sure will.**

**I hope you enjoy my story. Please review and tell me what you think. I thank all my readers because they are really nice to me. R&R. Love – Serenity L. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Horrors of my past**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be,_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two days has passed since the 'incident' and I can't help but think of it. At first I was horrified but now all I can think about is that it felt so good. I felt like home. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the image over and over again and I could feel the fire warming my body and blood and all I could think about was how it would be to feel it again.

I was now in my bed trying to sleep but I couldn't even close my eyes. I turned on my back and I was now staring at the ceiling. I looked for countless minutes until the idea popped in my head.

I got up from my bed and put a pair of flats on then hurried to my wardrobe and started looking. It's got to be here. I knew I bring it to me in case I wanted to get away. Got it.

I took out the black robe that I took with me and put it on over my long white night grown and put the big hood on my head and then I slightly opened my door and saw that the guards were still there. Crap. I can't get out. Now what do I do? Come one, think Sakura.

As I sat on my bed to think I could feel the wind blowing through my hair. Wind? What the hell? I asked myself as I turned to see the big window opened. Bingo. That was my escape. I went to the window and looked down. Damn there was a long way down. I took a deep breath and climb on the window's frame. I was always good at climbing. This was nothing compared to what I used to do when I was home. Without my father's notice of course cause he would never leave me. I closed my eyes and started to go down. I just have to think of something nice and be careful where I walk. I smiled to myself at that. I remember the first time that I climbed a tree. I almost reached the top and then I fell, but someone caught me. a boy my age but I can't remember him. I can't remember his face at all. But I still remember that when he caught me he started to laugh and said to me that I couldn't do it because this was not for girls so I smacked him. God, what a fool, but despite that I envied him every time I thought about that event. He was so cheerful and carefree. I could never be like that when I was little because my father was always strict about what could I and when I could do it and sometimes he didn't even allowed me to smile. Without my notice I was already down. Phew. I let go of the wall and wanted to run to the castle gates when I heard some noise. I saw some big boxes to my left and went to hide beside them just in time. Some guard passed while talking. They were really nosy.

As soon as they passed I quickly run though the gates of the castle, fortunately unnoticed.

I then started to run straight ahead. I knew that there was a little forest at ten minutes of running.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was standing in the middle of the forest and in front of me there were a bunch of firewood. As I bent down to make a fire the way he thought me I could feel the excitement rising. I didn't know who _he _exactly was cause I can't remember him. All I know is that it was the same boy that caught me when I fell. Actually I had a lot of memories of that boy but I don't know who he is and every time I tried to see his face my vision would turn white and I would faint.

As I was thinking about my childhood friend I didn't observed that I lightened the fire and now in front of me was a big fire that almost reached so far as the threes. I took a step back and dropped my black robe on the ground along with my shoes, remaining just in my white night grown. I walked to the fire until I was in the middle of it.

It felt so good. I was practically on fire and it felt so good. I felt alive like I've never felt before. It was like I was living my life to the maximum. I stood down in the middle of the fire and closed my eyes. I wanted to paint this moment in my memory. I opened my eyes again and I was… where? I could still feel the fire but I didn't know where this place was.

I was on some kind of corridor. Everything was black and I thought I was flowing. There were two parallel line of doors. I looked around me but there were infinite. I started to walk and stopped at a door that had a key inside it. I unlocked the door and opened it. In a blink of a second I was on a forest with cherry trees and I saw a little girl with pink hair. Me. it was me. when I was little. The little girl started to run.

"Hei. Wait. Stop running." I said as I ran after her but it was like I wasn't even there.

After awhile she stopped and went to a woman with long white hair that was staying down while leaning on one of the trees. The little girl ran and hugged her and the woman put her in her lap. I went closer as neither of them seemed to observe my presence.

"Cendrillion." Said the little me that was now crying.

"What happened my little flower?"

"Naruto-kun is hurting. I want to help him."

"What happened to Naruto-kun my dear?"

"His parents are dead."

"Does she knows?"

"Not yet."

"Then how do you know my cherry? Did you eavesdrop at your father's conversations again?"

"Yes. I want to help Naruto to get back his parents."

"Oh, but you can. Do you want to know how?"

"Only angels can do that? Am I an angel Cendrillion?"

"No my little Sakura. You are something far better than that."

"What am I?"

"You are a light reaper dear." She answered as she whipped my tears.

"What is that? Is it good? If it's not I don't want to be one."

"It is good my dear. You can do whatever you like. You can bring to life the people that are no more among us, you can travel in time, you can do whatever you like."

"That's so cool. But isn't that what angels are doing?"

"Yes but the difference is that there are many ways to kill and angel but there is only one way to kill a light reaper."

"What?"

"The only person that can kill a light reaper is her lover. When a light reaper fall in love with someone their heat will belong to that person but if that person will leave you he will break your heart and you will slowly start to crack until you will break in a million pieces and you will be nothing more than a memory. Did you understand now Sakura?"

"Yes." The little me said with a glint of fear in her eyes.

"Be careful with who you fall in love with because for you love might be your end." She said caressing my cheek.

"But how do I save Naruto-kun's parents?"

"Go home, take a piece of paper and write down their names with your bloods. Then close your eyes and sleep. You will sleep deep until their souls will come back to their bodies and you will also modify people memories about their dead so never tell people about this because once the persons are revived no one will ever know they died."

"Except of me."

"And….if you want other people to know that they were dead and you revived them you just heave to also write their name with your blood and their memories will not be changed."

I blinked and I was once more in the dark corridor. No! I wanted to know what happened next. And as my thoughts have been read by someone, I looked at the door behind me and there was another key. I unlocked the door and quickly went in.

I was looking worried around until I caught a sight of pink and abruptly turned. I sighed when I saw me and Naruto staying under a tree. We were happily chatting. I approached them and looked I them. God, I never used to smile like that at home.

Suddenly I heard some horses approaching and I turned my head to see some of the guards from the Uzumaki household. Oh no! please don't let him know.

"Young lord, we came to announce you of your parents dead." Said one of them and as soon as they were done speaking they left. What cold people. How can you tell a little kid that his parents are dead and then left. Cruel people.

I watched painfully how the little Naruto in front of my eyes was crying hard lying on the ground and the little me was hugging tightly while crying too. After some minutes the little me stopped crying and took Naruto's head into her palms.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to give your parents back to you. Hurry home and sleep. When you wake up they will be there I promise."

"You….promise…?" he asked between his sobs.

"I promise. But you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone about it ok? You promise?"

"I promise."

"When you wake up just act like they never died ok?"

And that was the last thing they said before each started to run to their house.

Blink. It was over. Again. I turned hopefully, but there was no key in the door. I started running and running until I found another door with a key. I unlocked it and entered.

It was my old room. And there at the little writing table I saw me. I was with a little piece of paper in front of me. The little me took a sharp piece of broken glass and cut her hand. Then she quickly took a pen and write down three names.

_Namikaze Minato _

_Uzumaki Kushina _

_Uzumaki Naruto _

Then she let down the pen, closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her arm was already healed and then I looked at the piece of paper. Their names that were once written with red blood were golden and they were sparkling.

Blink. I expected to be on the corridor full of doors again but now I was in the cherry forest alone.

"I see that you remember now." Said a voice behind me and I turned around to see Cendrillion.

"Why? How?" I asked eve thought I didn't know what exactly I was asking but I hopped she did.

"After you revived Naruto's parents you told him everything about you and he swore not to tell anyone and he didn't. But you were too powerful and you were still little and your father could not know about your powers so I put a block on your mind and I am glad to see that you finally remember. I thought that you'd forget me forever."

"Where are you? How can I meet you again?"

"Oh, my dear Sakura, you haven't changed at all. I'm dead since a lot time ago but if you ever want to see me again just touch the fire and close your eyes. I will always be with you. I always was." She said smiling kindly.

"Thank you." I said wanting to go closer to her but everything started to become blurry.

"What's happening?" I asked scarred.

"The fire is extinguishing."

"No. I want to stay. I have so much to ask."

"For now remember that you can do anything if you believe. And be careful, he may be your end."

I wanted to ask who but I couldn't because I was now back to reality. I stood up and put my robe back on. I wanted to start another fire so I could talk again to Cendrillion but I didn't have time. It was already daybreak and I had to get back. I started running but then I remembered. I could do anything…as long as I believe.

I closed my eyes and imagine my room at the castle and when I opened then I was in my room. I quickly put the black robe in my wardrobe and went in my bed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

We were all at a table in the middle of the huge garden standing at the table while eating our breakfast. I wanted to talk to Naruto privately so bad but I didn't know how to do it. Everyone was happily chattering. I stood up.

"Please excuse me for a moment." I said as I left the group, not even waiting for the answer.

I went further in the garden until I reached a little river. I stood down next to the river and closed my eyes. Everything as long as I believe. I though to myself. I concentrated and thought of Naruto. As soon as I could see his face clearly in my mind I started to speak.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?"

"Sakura-chan? Where are you?"

"I hope you're not speaking loudly." I thought.

"Of course not."

"Come by the river. I need to talk to you."

He was there in less than two minutes. As soon as I saw him I got up and hugged him.

"Fool. Why didn't you talked to me after that ?" I said while letting go and we both stood on the grass.

"Sakura, you remembered. I'm so glad." He said excited.

"Of course I remembered. Did you think I was going to forget you forever?"

"Of course not." He said smiling like a little kid.

"Ah, you haven't changed at all." I said looking at the sky. "And thank you for keeping my secret."

"I promised I wouldn't tell. And I always keep my promises." He said following my gaze.

"We have a lot of catch up to do." I said and he laughed.

"You bet?"

"And you can start by telling me how in the world you married such a beautiful girl like Hinata."

"Whoa, what is that suppose to mean? You are saying that I'm not good looking?" he asked in an arrogant manner and when I was about to respond he continued. "What do you say? I imitate him pretty well don't I?" he asked and we both started to laugh.

That day Naruto told me everything that happened to him in the past few years and told me everyone's story. I think that I was actually starting to enjoy my staying at the palace even though I still couldn't stand the prince.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Pam, Pam! Chapter four. Sincerely I wanted to let you guys wait more before I tell you what Sakura is but at the same time I wanted to reveal it so here it is. Mystery resolved. I hope you like the chapter. I'm sorry for the errors you'll find. Don't forget to tell me what you think. Do you like my choice for Sakura? You don't? Tell me and I'll do what I can to please you ;). R&R .. Till next time. Love – Serenity L.**


End file.
